The present invention relates to the field of bags having complementary closure strips actuated both in opening and in closing by a slide.
Such bags are described, for example, in documents EP-A-0 051 010, EP-A-0 102 301, and EP-A-0 479 661.
Such bags that are opened and closed by a slide have already given good service.
The slides make it easier to open and close the bags. The presence of a slide is particularly appreciated by the elderly or the visually handicapped.
Nevertheless, in spite of their advantages, bags with slides are not at present as widespread as expected.
The object of the present invention is to improve this field.
This object is achieved in the context of the present invention by a bag including complementary closure strips actuated both for opening and for closing by a slide, the bag being characterized by the fact that it includes a portion of the bag wall that forms a web that is suitable for being broken and that is designed to cover the slide before the bag is used.
As will be understood on reading the description below, the present invention thus uses simple means to prevent access to the slide so long as the covering web is in place.
This avoids any manipulation, whether accidental, innocent, or with criminal intent, particularly on the shelves of large stores.